


Jealousy

by amooniesong



Series: Big Brother Innit [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Big Brother Tommy, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Sisterinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amooniesong/pseuds/amooniesong
Summary: “Fellas, good afternoon.” Tommy said.“Alright Tommy.” Wilbur said cheerfully.“Tommy run, save yourself.” Phil laughed.“They were talking about sand again.” Techno explained. “Never did I think Tommyinnit would be the bringer of sanity in a discord call.”
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Big Brother Innit [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001625
Comments: 74
Kudos: 1207
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Jealousy

“Fellas, good afternoon.” Tommy said, voice tired as he joined the call with as much enthusiasm as he could muster up. Willow had spent the day crying unrelentingly and his ears ached, he’d gotten less sleep than he’d have liked to the night before, and his parents had whiled the hours away trying to find a way to stop their new daughter from wailing until her throat was sore. It hadn’t worked. No amount of toys, feeds, naps and cuddles had stopped her, and the noise cancelling headphones finally being placed over Tommy’s ears were a relief.

“Alright Tommy.” Wilbur said cheerfully.

“Tommy run, save yourself.” Phil laughed.

“They were talking about sand again.” Techno explained. “Never did I think  _ Tommyinnit  _ would be the bringer of sanity in a discord call.”

“Hang on, I was on the side of  _ don’t consume sand,  _ I’m still very much the sane one in this conversation.” Phil pointed out, and Tommy chuckled along with them quietly. It was easy to put his more muted nature down to the fact that it was just a call between friends - none of them were streaming - combined with his recent lack of sleep. That wasn’t the core issue, but with enough excuses to hand he didn’t feel the need to address the issue.

“Did you see the message from Scott about MCC? They’re thinking of doing the All Stars in January, you up for bringing the Purple Pandas back Tommy?”

“What?” Tommy asked, his brain taking a moment to process Wilbur’s words. “Oh, yeah, I don’t think I’ve seen his message but sure.” He said, shifting to click through his (far too many) discord notifications to find the message from Scott. “I’m always up for some  _ Sleepy Bois Inc  _ content, titles like that bring in the views, gentlemen. Put Technoblade in the thumbnail and you’ve already got your one of ten.” 

“You can show off your little sister too.” Phil said. “Technoblade  _ and  _ a baby, I think it’s pretty much illegal not to sub for that.”

“Well, hang on, Willow can’t be on the stream, she’s not part of the Sleepy Bois.” Tommy said. It had been a few weeks since he’d revealed (on Wilbur’s stream, not his own -  _ what was he thinking, giving Wilbur those views?!)  _ that he had a little sister, and a few weeks since he’d quietly promised to her in the kitchen of his home that she  _ could  _ be a Sleepy Boi, but he’d changed his mind in the time that had passed. 

“Why not?” Techno asked. “The stans love that. You see the fanart, Phil’s our dad and we’re the brothers, surely if we had a little sister they’d be even  _ more  _ interested. Think of the clickbait titles, Tommy.”

Tommy huffed. He could have given a perfectly reasonable, understandable excuse to not bring his sister  _ visually  _ on stream. He could have said that his parents didn’t feel comfortable broadcasting their newest child to a few tens of thousands of people on Twitch (and then several millon on YouTube), or that she’d be asleep by the time MCC came about, but he didn’t. Instead, he blurted out the truth - something he would blame entirely on his sleep deprivation to save at least  _ some  _ face.

“Because  _ I’m  _ the youngest sibling.” He said, his voice whining just a little. “Willow’s already taken the spotlight here, I don’t need my entire Twitch chat to want her more than me. And you guys.” Despite not having his camera turned on, he gestured towards the screen. “You can’t replace me with her either.”

There was a moment of silence, during which Tommy’s exhausted brain caught up with the words he’d said and his hands came to his face, rubbing his eyes as he let out a groan of frustration.

“Sorry, I don’t mean--”

“Tommy, do you really think that?” Phil asked quietly, Techno and Wilbur remaining silent while Phil’s face appeared in the middle of the screen. They didn’t usually talk face to face like this when it was just the four of them, but as the older man’s face loaded in Tommy could see the sincerity in his eyes. “We’re not replacing you with your sister, you know that right?”

“Yeah,  _ yes, _ I know.” Tommy said. The icons of Techno and Wilbur disappeared and were instead replaced with loading screens as they too turned their cameras on, and he let out a sigh and felt his shoulders sag as he reached out for his mouse to turn on his own. “I didn’t mean to say that, it’s stupid, she’s a baby, of course people want to see her. People  _ like  _ babies for some reason. I mean, she can’t talk back yet, that’s probably why people prefer her over me.”

“Tommy, none of us  _ prefer  _ your sister over you.” Wilbur interjected. “What’s up? Why are you saying these things Toms?”

“It’s nothing!”

“It’s clearly something.” Techno said. “If it was nothing, you wouldn’t have said anything. You might act for your stream but you don’t put on a mask for us.”

“You can talk to us, Tommy.” Phil said gently. “We’re your family, right? Maybe not like your actual parents but close enough, yeah?”

“That doesn’t help.” Tommy admitted, looking anywhere but his camera and his screen - wanting to avoid the pitying gazes of his friends. He couldn’t stand to see Wilbur removing his beanie to run his fingers through his hair, or Techno fiddling with his glasses, or the concern etched onto Phil’s face. “It’s not like it’s something I should even be complaining about, it’s nothing.” 

Silence. They really  _ weren’t  _ letting him get away with this one. 

“I wanted a brother or sister when I was younger, but by the time we all started talking I’d accepted that I would always be an only child. It’s like you said, Techno, the stans always say we have a family thing. Phil’s the dad, you two are my older brothers… I guess I got used to being the little brother.”

“You don’t like that your sister is getting all the attention?” Phil asked, and Tommy nodded, his hands moving to fiddle with the strings of his hoodie. “You’re allowed to be jealous, Toms. It’s a big change.”

“Yeah, but it’s not exactly  _ pogchamp  _ to be jealous of a baby. It’s not her fault. She’s just a kid, people  _ have  _ to pay attention to her. She can’t feed herself or shower or go to bed unaided, she needs help with everything.”

“Have you talked to your parents about it?” Wilbur said. “They didn’t have another kid because they wanted to replace you, and having another kid doesn’t mean they love you any less.”

“It sucks to suddenly have a sibling.” Techno told Tommy. “They’re great when they get older, but at first it’s a shock, especially if you’re young. I think I was still young enough that my parents could read me like a book, my sister was born before I became monotone and dead inside.” Wilbur, Phil and Tommy chuckled at that. “My dad took me out for the day. We went to the beach, had ice cream, stayed out past my bedtime, it was nice. It reminded me that they cared about me even with the new kid. I’m not saying you need to ask your parents to take you fishing or whatever you do in the UK, but maybe you can do something with them that helps you remember they still love you.”

“You’re not gonna tell me to just try not being jealous?”

“I mean, I can tell you that too if you’d like.” Techno said. “I figured I should at least try to be helpful first.”

“Thanks, but I don’t really want to admit to my parents that I,  _ a fully grown man,  _ am jealous of a two month old baby.” Tommy replied. “I’ll get over it, it’s just not fun right now. With that and college and Little W waking up crying all hours of the night I’m just exhausted, I just feel a bit crap.”

“Fine.” Wilbur said, leaning forwards. “Technoblade, what are you doing next week?”

“Farming potatoes… Maybe a little genocide if I’m feeling up to it… So nothing really, why?” 

Tommy relaxed, glad for the change of topic. The men were his friends, they weren’t therapists, and they certainly didn’t need to be bogged down by the complaints of a hormonal, sleep deprived teenager with jealousy issues.

“Fancy coming to the UK?” Wilbur continued. “Sleepy Bois meet up.” 

“What--?” Tommy spluttered as Phil raised an eyebrow. Techno, to his credit, kept a straight face for several seconds, before his lips curled up into a smile.

“Am I allowed to fly on my own,  _ dad?”  _ Techno asked Phil, who burst out laughing.

“Of course you are, my son.” He said with a grin. 

“No mentioning this on Twitter.” Wilbur said. “This is strictly family, someone’s got to cheer our little brother up, and if that means we’re all going to go to the beach together, have ice cream, and watch movies past Tommy’s bedtime, then so be it.”

“Sleepover at my place?” Phil suggested. “You’ve not seen the North before Techno, and I’m not going back into Tory heartlands a second time this year.”

“I can get behind that plan.” Wilbur agreed. “I can pick up Tommy and drive him up. His parents have met us before and a weekend with only one kid might be relaxing for them too. I can talk to your dad if that helps, Tommy?” 

“You really want to do this?” Tommy asked. “Just because I’m a little jealous doesn’t mean--”

“You’re our brother, we love you, we want to make sure you aren’t about to forget that.” Wilbur insisted. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but it’d be fun.”

Tommy swallowed, thinking for a brief moment. Of all the ways he’d expected the conversation to go, he hadn’t expected the promise of a meet up. He hadn’t expected them to put his anxieties about being replaced to bed so easily - and then to go so much further with proving to him that he still mattered, that he  _ was  _ still their younger brother even if he was now someone else’s big brother. 

“I suppose I can fit you into my schedule.” Tommy shrugged, though he couldn’t hide the smile from his face any longer.

“Brilliant!” Wilbur said loudly. “Techno I’m booking your flights now, get your bags packed, get your best Tommy roasts ready, oh - and record any videos you need in advance.”

The last comment had Tommy and Phil laughing far too hard, Techno shaking his head.

“I think I’ve got a million more subscribers than you, Wilbur. If you wish to surpass me in subs, you’ll have to upload for another hundred years.”

“Right, rule number one for this trip, no quoting Sun Tzu in my house.” Phil said. “My sons can bully each other to their hearts content, but all out warfare can take place off my property, understand?”

“Alright, dad.” Tommy smiled. “But I’m bringing my diamond sword.”

“Tommy, if you want to kick their arses I’m cheering for you.”

With Phil’s comment, Techno and Wilbur began to complain, and Tommy could only grin wider. His ears were still sore, and the two of them raising their voices to moan about how unfair that was didn’t do much to soothe them, but it soothed the ache in his chest. 

He was, after all, still their little brother. 

**Author's Note:**

> me, writing a one shot about tommy being a big brother: i can milk you
> 
> but hey, more family fluff bc i'm still too lazy to write a big 10k+ update for the dnf baby fic but still want to post something. i feel like if i write the sbi meet up it'd be quite a long fic (still a one shot, but more like a big 10k one shot rather than a 2k one!) so i might not do that in the coming days, but it can join the list (the very, very long list...)
> 
> as always, thanks for reading! please do leave a kudos & a comment, they make my day! & if you'd like to see more of me (why?) find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/amooniesong)!


End file.
